


Enchanted

by Linea



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jason, First Time, M/M, Top Roy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让我为红双喜续命！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

　　标题：Enchanted  
　　  
　　配对：Roy Harper/Jason Todd  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：搞笑艺人风格  
　　  
　　备注：千万不要和你最好的朋友一起洗澡，会出事。背景大概是两人同居期间。

　　  
　　当他的同居室友Roy光着身子出现在浴室里时，正在洗澡的Jason吓得连握在手上的毛巾都差点掉了，可是一秒之后，他便很快恢复了镇定——这不是第一次了，曾经这个红头发的混球就在他洗澡的时候在墙上轰了个大洞，之后又趁他洗澡的时候假借拿东西的名义先后闯进来几次，每次Jason都尽力忍住了去将Roy暴打一顿的冲动，却没想到这次对方直接就冲了进来，甚至连条内裤也没穿。  
　　  
　　面对如此得寸进尺的混蛋，Jason觉得自己没必要再忍了。他在花洒下面捏紧了自己的拳头，在脑中模拟了一遍将对方揍出浴室的搏击动作，却感觉对方又挨得近了些，近得都能感觉到那家伙身上冒出的水汽了。  
　　  
　　Roy一边哼着不成调的曲子一边往手上挤着香波，接着仰起头用双手在头发上搓出丰富的泡沫。在这个过程中Jason一眼也没有看他，却总是能感觉到有一道灼热的视线落在自己身上，掠过自己的后背和后腰，直接朝更隐秘的地方滑去，可当他猛地转过头用无比锐利的眼神盯着他的搭档时，Roy依然在闭着眼睛搓头发，仿佛在当他是个不折不扣的傻瓜。  
　　  
　　“Roy Harper你他妈的到底想干嘛？”这次他终于无可遏制地大吼出声，将前几次积攒下来的怒气一股脑全部发泄出来了，倘若不是浴室地板太滑的话，他觉得自己很有可能会冲上去踢烂Roy的屁股。与此同时，他看到Roy瞬间愣住了，连头发上的泡沫都没来得及擦，水珠正沿着红色的发梢往下落，在浴室的地板上飞溅起小小水洼。  
　　  
　　“呃……我不过就是想洗洗而已啊。”Roy一脸无辜地看着他，还朝他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在示意“我真的什么都不知道啊不要怪我”，明亮的绿眼睛像被泉水洗过一样干净纯粹。  
　　  
　　“你不知道我在洗澡？”Jason咬牙切齿地继续逼问，只见对方很快地瞟了他一眼，这才不情不愿地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“两个人一起洗不是更省时省力吗，小杰鸟？”Roy厚着脸皮辩解道，“而且这个破地方热水到点就没有了，我可不想一身臭烘烘地滚去睡觉——况且，你到底在害羞什么呢？我们都凑一块这么长时间了，你浑身上下哪块肉我没见过？既然你这么在意，那我就只好让你看回来咯。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，谁要看你啊！”Jason不屑地把头扭到一边，却忍不住用余光去偷瞄他那脱得精光的室友——平心而论，Roy长得还不错，身材也不赖，甚至因为常年射箭的原因拥有相当完美的肱二头肌，虽然Jason认为自己的身材要更胜一筹，但对方弯曲胳膊时牵紧又放松的小臂线条却让他怎么也挪不开眼。  
　　  
　　此刻Roy正闭着眼睛冲洗着头上的泡沫，似乎并没有察觉到“他在看他”这个令人难以启齿的事实，这让Jason越发大胆起来，视线继续往对方下半身的地方探去——在大腿与腹股沟连接处的阴影之下，他依稀可以看见一个模糊的形状，然而他也不知道自己究竟在想些什么，竟然在潜意识里拿自己与对方做着比较。  
　　  
　　Jason坚信自己并不是个偷窥狂，这种比鸟的行为对于男人来说简直再正常不过了，他只是想在他的室友身上寻求一点慰藉，并不是对他这种构造与自己完全一致的身体感兴趣，然而他所看到的结果却并不如自己想象中那么好——或者说很糟糕，比他所预料的还要糟糕一百倍——他见过Roy穿着很宽松的沙滩短裤在他面前溜达，老二通常放在左侧并不是很引人注目；他见过Roy穿很紧身的牛仔裤凸显出一双笔直的长腿，却从未把重点放在对方的“关键部位”上。这是他第一次意识到他的室友兼搭档有个宇宙级的巨大老二，也是他第一次对这家伙刮目相看。  
　　  
　　他很快收回视线不再看对方，想装作自己什么也没看到的样子蒙混过去，可与此同时，他马上意识到自己有了大麻烦——不知从什么时候开始，他的阴茎已经变得像烙铁一样硬，滚烫的性器正无声地在腿间翘起，翕合的小孔往外冒着透明的前液，看上去已经处在相当兴奋的状态之中了。  
　　  
　　在Jason迄今为止跌宕起伏的人生之中，他从来没有感觉这么尴尬过，就算当初他在街头偷Bruce的轮胎被抓包的时候也不比现在尴尬——他居然因为偷看一个男人，还是他同居室友而毫无原则地硬了，这个事实就算现在只有他自己知道，他也会在心里唾弃自己一万遍的。  
　　  
　　噢，这该死的混账。  
　　  
　　Jason的脸已经几乎像熟透的番茄一样红了，只是在浴室蒸腾的热气里不甚明显，看上去似乎像因为温度过高而泛起的热潮——可是他却完全低估了对方的视力和观察力，毕竟他的室友Roy Harper是无所不能的军火库，按常理来说他早应该预料到这点，可现在很明显的是，Roy完全打乱了他的思绪，真的将他变成了一个傻瓜，而他却毫不自知，仍旧在心里坚定地认为对方不可能察觉到。  
　　  
　　这时Roy却睁开了眼睛，朝他勾起一个神采飞扬的招牌式笑容。“你在偷看我，”他笃定地说，“你脸红了哦，小杰鸟。”  
　　  
　　“你在说什……”Jason不可置信地瞪着他的搭档，又匆匆瞟了一眼自己的下半身立马矢口否认道，“这事和你一点关系都没有！”  
　　  
　　“既然和我没有关系，你为什么要这么紧张呢？好吧，就算你没有偷看我，也不能否认你升旗的事实，作为你的搭档兼室友，我可不能坐视不管，”Roy脸上的微笑加深了，在Jason看来似乎有一种奸计得逞的感觉，“让我帮帮你，好吗？”  
　　  
　　“不要，”听到这个提议的时候Jason感觉自己浑身的汗毛都快竖起来了，就算他给自己憋死，他也不会让Roy帮他做这个，“你这白痴还是离我远点吧。”  
　　  
　　“你就那么嫌弃我啊，真是令人伤心，”他从Roy的语气里听出了强烈的失望，而Roy本人正站在他旁边可怜兮兮地望着他，可下一秒，那个总是嬉皮笑脸的Roy Harper却不见了，取而代之的是一个表情严肃的Roy Harper。他突然站到了他面前，将嘴唇凑上去含住了他赤红的耳根，“可是我想做了。”  
　　  
　　当一个湿润柔软的东西扫过他滚烫的肌肤时，急速穿过神经末梢的酥麻感差点令他尖叫出声，与此同时，他想要推开那个离自己过近的搭档，却因为浴室瓷砖太过湿滑险些自己跌倒。然而Roy却很及时地抓住了他的手腕，拖着他往自己身边拉过去，“我抓住你了，小杰鸟，”他拉着他，轻轻地叹了一声，“该拿你怎么办呢？”  
　　  
　　“你到底有什么毛病。”Jason猛地甩开他的手，又连着往后退了好几步，后背差点撞上身后冰冷湿滑的墙壁。他的眼睛因为周围氤氲的水汽而变得湿润，浮在蓝眸上的那点绿萤正在虹膜上慢慢化开，又被从睫毛上滴下的水珠冲淡了色彩，在不甚明亮的灯光下闪烁微光，“如果你再对我说那些无聊的东西，我就打断你的腿。”  
　　  
　　Roy果然如他所说的那样闭上了嘴不再说话，可他的面部肌肉也一直紧绷着，时常上翘的嘴角此刻也像一根细线那样抿紧，明亮的绿眼睛里连最后一丝笑意也褪去了——这样的Roy令他想起Kori刚离开时那个一蹶不振的醉鬼，整天将自己埋在无数的酒瓶里浑浑噩噩度日，让他每天不得不从一堆垃圾里把他捡回来。好在不久之后Roy便走出了过去的阴影，嘴角又勾起了他所熟悉的笑容，然而他却永远忘不掉Roy失去微笑的那段日子，那非常难熬，无论对于Roy还是他来说都是如此——所以Jason无法不去在意他的搭档的每一个表情或者每一个动作，生怕灿烂耀眼的笑容会从对方脸上再次消失。  
　　  
　　此刻他有点不安，过于安静的Roy总会令他不安。在空气无法承受他们之间的低气压之前，他需要对方说点什么来打破沉默，可是Roy并没有如他所想的那样做，而是直接走上前来伸出胳膊圈住了他，微微垂下头抵住了他的额头，还未干透的红发轻轻地扫过他的鼻梁骨。  
　　  
　　“你不知道我有多喜欢你，Jay，”Jason一度认为Roy又喝多了在说些不着边际的胡话，“如果真的很讨厌，就直接揍我吧，反正你已经揍过我那么多回，也不差这一次了——我是真的，真的喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　他能感觉到对方腿间的性器正直直地抵着他的腿根，坚硬火热，比他之前的长度更甚。Roy的身体靠着他，拉伸的骨骼和肌肉坚韧而有力量，温暖的热度几乎要令他忘了挣扎，而当他搭档的面孔在他面前迅速放大时，他也没来得及躲——或许是根本不想躲，他听见自己心里有个声音说，该死的Roy Harper又成了他的麻烦。  
　　  
　　“你也喜欢我的，对吧。”一个肯定的疑问句，Roy肯定是疯了。Jason想说不，却怎么也无法说出口。Roy的嘴唇压着他的，柔软滚烫到几乎要令他像放在微波炉里的黄油一样化开，接着那条灵活的舌头伸了进来，驰骋过他嘴里的每一个角落——然而他并没有从Roy嘴里尝到酒精味，由此可以推断他的搭档此刻是清醒着的，这些疯狂的举动并不是催生于酒精作用，或许Roy真的很喜欢他，渴望和他发展成比搭档进一步的关系……上帝，他应该拒绝的，现在，就现在。  
　　  
　　Roy伸手抚摸着他的后背，抚过那些愈合了或者还未愈合的伤疤，最终停留在他窄小的胯骨上，手指内侧的老茧摩挲着他的肌肤。“我们都应该学着对彼此坦率一点，”Roy露齿一笑，“比如你现在应该直接告诉我，我这样会不会让你感觉很好。”  
　　  
　　“操你。”Jason骂道，在骂着的时候还是忍不住细密地呻吟，“我当初——当初就他妈应该直接把你踢出去——该死的——”  
　　  
　　“现在你可没时间后悔了，小杰鸟。”说着，Roy直接在Jason面前跪了下来，膝盖落在滑溜溜的瓷砖上，正张着嘴伸出舌头沿着他的大腿内侧一路轻舔过去，在那一大块细腻的肌肤上吮出一个显眼的红痕。Jason咬着嘴唇，将更多的呻吟咽回喉咙里，却又因为对方突如其来的一番啃咬而忍不住尖叫出声，伸出十指揪紧了对方润泽的红发。接着，Roy用牙齿在Jason大腿内侧留下几排齿痕和淤青，又温柔地辗转到他腿间含住他的双球，用鼻尖在一片毛发间轻轻顶弄着坚硬的性器，在它的侧面落下一连串亲吻。  
　　  
　　Jason的身体在他的手掌下颤抖着，皮肤温暖而湿滑，就像一个美梦一样。他仰着头继续吸吮着他的搭档，舌头从他的睾丸滑向勃起的阴茎，轻舔着粗厚坚硬的顶端，企图得到对方更多美妙的反应。值得庆幸的是，他的小杰鸟没有让他失望——Jason比他想象中要敏感得多，仅仅凭着几个富有技巧性的吮吸和爱抚，他就让对方完全失去了反抗的能力。此刻他注视着Jason，注视着他搭档的那双蓝眼睛因为欲望而发亮，那是他不容错过的绝妙桥段，也只有他才能独享——只见Jason半张着嘴唇发出难耐的呜咽，好看的蓝眼睛正往外冒着诱人的暗色光芒，晶莹的水滴正顺着脸部的轮廓悄然滑下，勾勒出他下颌和锁骨的美好形状。他从未见过这样的Jason，不再嘴硬，不再刻薄，不再狠戾乖张，只是单纯地渴望着他，渴望着他而已。  
　　  
　　Roy从未如此满足过，当Jason抓着他的头发，在他的嘴里全部射出来时，他几乎要兴奋得尖叫出声了，然而他还是压下了尖叫的冲动，在Jason火一般的瞪视下将那些精液吐掉任凭它们随着水流冲走。接着他的亲吻从对方的囊袋上移到几块结实的腹肌，在那些起伏的肌群和凹陷上留下一道道湿滑的水痕，又含住一小块光滑的肌肤小心翼翼地吸吮，直到那上面布满专属他的印记。  
　　  
　　“你太棒了，小杰鸟，”他将嘴唇埋在Jason的肌肤上笑着赞叹道，“你一定不知道自己现在这副样子有多惹人发狂——你应该庆幸看着你的人是我，而不是其他该死的变态，我敢打赌，其他人可不会像我这么贴心。”  
　　  
　　“你——他妈的混账。”Jason一边呻吟着一边低声咒骂，“要是谁还敢这么做，我一定会拧断他的脖子。”  
　　  
　　“诶？你刚才说——”Roy一瞬间睁大了眼睛，双眼中难掩欣喜，“这么说来你是心甘情愿让我做的？你是允许我操你了，对吗？耶稣基督啊——”  
　　  
　　“你他妈的哪来那么多废话？？”此刻Jason简直想要拧掉那颗长满红发的脑袋，语气里已经带上了不耐烦的情绪，“不做就给我滚。”  
　　  
　　“遵命，王子殿下。”Roy嬉皮笑脸地站起来弯下腰给了Jason一个吻，嘴里倾吐着越发下流的话语，又让他腿间疲软的阴茎有了抬头的趋势，“我会操你，操到你脑子里只剩下我的名字，让你屁股里装满我的精液，只要动一动就会从你后面慢慢流出来——我知道你会喜欢的，小杰鸟，你现在看上去想要得不得了。”  
　　  
　　Jason重重地吞咽了一下，却并没有立即反驳Roy这番下流无比的话。他伸手撑着身后光滑的墙，想要支撑起自己绵软的身体，不料他的搭档比他想象的还要狡猾，就这样直接滑下来啃咬着他的肩膀，舌头舔过其中一道刚愈合的伤疤，继续朝他的胸口滑去。当Roy火热的舌头沾上他的乳头时，Jason忍不住深深地抽了口气，吐出灼热湿润的呼吸，喷洒在Roy赤裸的肌肤上。Roy吮吸着那两颗淡色的乳珠，牙齿拉扯着柔软的乳尖，让它们在自己的舔舐下充血发红逐渐变硬。他的唇齿之间溢满了温暖的水流，冲淡了Jason身上原本的气味，只剩下沐浴露的浓烈香味模糊了他的嗅觉。  
　　  
　　“别——别再弄了——”Jason语无伦次地抗拒着，语气是那么柔软而无助，这时Roy如他所想的那样停了下来，又凑上去轻轻地吻了吻他。“你不喜欢？”他凝视着他那湿漉漉的搭档，“既然你不喜欢我这就停下来。”  
　　  
　　“不……不是……”Jason飞快地否认着，忍不住皱起了眉头，“这样太奇怪了……就像……就像我是某个被你操的小妞一样，我可不是什么小妞。”  
　　  
　　“你当然不是。”Roy捧着Jason潮湿的脸颊，鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖认真道，“你是我的搭档，是我最好的朋友，而我喜欢你，不仅想和你成为朋友——我不会混账到把你当成某个女孩的替代品，你是我的小杰鸟，我的漂亮男孩。”  
　　  
　　Jason愣住了，当他反应过来时，他的手臂已经搂上Roy宽阔的后背。“我不漂亮，”他闷闷地说，“别那么叫我。”  
　　  
　　“你好看得要命，”Roy从来没有想过自己还会说出这么肉麻至极的情话，“任何时候都是，只要你不戴上那个红通通的头罩的话。”  
　　  
　　“你要死。”Roy绝对在得寸进尺，居然胆大包天到能够当面讽刺他的品味了。可现在的Jason却没法给他致命一击，因为他感觉到对方的手指抓住了他的屁股，正悄悄地潜入他的臀缝探向紧致的穴口。  
　　  
　　“或许我们现在应该先锻炼锻炼你的屁股了，Mr.Todd。”  
　　  
　　他能感觉到Roy灵活的手指穿过穴口处敏感的肌肉环，沾着一些水，朝内里扩充着干涩狭窄的内壁，将他从内到外完全打开。与此同时，Roy的嘴唇正贴着他的肌肤，在他的颈部，肩膀，或者锁骨上印下一个又一个温柔的亲吻，好像这样做就能真正缓解疼痛一样。当Roy将第三根送进他体内时，Jason不禁紧绷着身体夹紧了他。他那其中一根手指显然顶到了Jason甬道深入最为敏感脆弱的腺体，让对方的四肢痉挛，忍不住失声尖叫着再次射了出来。  
　　  
　　“天杀的，我恨你。”Jason的嘴唇被自己咬得泛白，此刻正难堪地红肿着，看上去更为引人犯罪了。Roy艰涩地将深埋在Jason身体里的手指缓缓拔出了一点，又拔出了一点，直到完全从紧致的后穴里拔出来，几根手指全都裹上一层湿滑的体液。  
　　  
　　“Shhh，乖一点，”Roy将他翻过来，伏在他身后调整着角度， “很快就好了，宝贝。”说着，便扣着Jason的腰摆动髋部朝前重重地撞了进去，逐渐深入，往里捅到自己的阴囊完全贴上对方的屁股才罢休。  
　　  
　　Jason从来没有被人这么进入过，也从未承受过这种撕裂般的疼痛。尽管他紧紧抓着Roy的后背，在疼到不行地时候将指甲深深刺进了对方的皮肉里，可他还是无可遏制地哭了出来，温热的眼泪流满了自己的脸颊，然而Roy凑过来舔去了那些丢人的泪痕，同时更用力地撞进他湿漉漉的后穴，在他的身体里来回研磨着，继续往里探索着他的极限。这时的Jason真是恨死了Roy，恨死了他上下半身不同调的虚伪，可对方仍旧这样不停地操弄着他，狂乱地吻着他的后背，好像生怕他真的会在自己怀里碎掉似的，就这样小心翼翼地捧着他，箍着他那对抖动不已的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“小杰鸟，”他听到Roy在他耳边轻柔地说道，仍旧是一番愚蠢而又拙劣的告白，“我是真的，真的喜欢你——所以，别再想着怎么离开我啦。”

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
